Lost and Found
by DrowningInTheNight
Summary: The crew is attacked by Marines, due to some goofing off Luffy , Zoro and Sanji are knocked overboard, an underwater current then carries them away. Left alone together they learn some surprising things. Yaoi! ZoroXSanji. Lemon if I'm brave.
1. Sampler

--Just thought I'd mention. I don't own One Piece. I pray and pray but alas. Zoro and Sanji don't belong to me. All credit belongs to the creator of One Piece. ;-; --

The sounds of cannon break the silence around a small pirate ship flying a jolly-rogger with a straw hat perched upon his head. In the ship's hold the crew bolts awake at the sounds of the cannon and the cries of the small reindeer like fellow in the crows nest. " Marines!!"

Several loud thumps and no few curses were heard as the Straw Hat Crew, were thrown from their hammocks. " God damn marines! Can't a guy get some sleep here?"

" Ah, they'll wake Nami-swan and Robin-chan!"

"Ugh, W-what? Food?"

"No worries, I the great Usopp will take care of this!"

" What are they doing to my ship!?"

" Even the dead need their sleep!"

All six of the formerly sleeping crew members would rush out onto the deck, led enthusatically by their captain, Luffy.

"Hey look, I think It's one of Gramp's ships!" Luffy shouted, " Maybe he's on there?!" Smiling from ear to ear Luffy would grab onto the railing of the ship and start to back up, " Gomu Gomu no-" At that moment when Luffy was preparing to launch himself over to the enemy ship, the Thousand Sunny was once again rocked violently by a wave caused by a giantic cannon ball that had missed. Barely. Luffy was instead of thrown forward, shot backwards toward the water, where the curse of the Devils Fruit would drag him down. Fortunately for him, he had such a loyal crew, they were his nakama after all. Blackleg Sanji and Rororona Zoro both jumped to stop their considerably less than buoyant captain from drowning. Sanji and Zoro grabbed Luffy as he was flying backward and propelled him forward, back onto the deck, unfortunately leaving them to fall into the waters below. They hit the water simutaneously and were immediately caught up by an under water current and swept away from the ship. On deck Nami was frantically escaping the marines, while Luffy was being restrained by Brook and Franky. " But Zoro and Sanji!"

" They'll be fine. Nami'll find them, she knows were that current leads! Right now we have to get away." Luffy would stop protesting but his eyes were fixed on the sea.

-The Thousand Sunny- The Next Day-

" I'm sorry Luffy, I'll find them, but I might take me a few weeks. They'll be fine, you know them.." Nami would smile at Luffy only to be rewarded with a goofy grin. " Of course they're okay they're MY nakama..."

-Middle of the Sea-

"Oi, Ero-cook. Wake up..."

"Ah, Nami-swan...Just a few more minutes.."

"Oi!"

"W-hat? Marimo?! Where am I?"

" Not a clue."

The sea sparkled, birds flew over head calling out to each other loudly. In what appeared to be, and was, the middle of no where. Seated on a large raft like piece of drift wood along with Zoro, Sanji would sigh. "Great...Romantically cast away... and I'm with you..."

"Don't push it Bastard, This isn't my idea of a honeymoon either..."

This is a sampler. If I recieve any encouragment I shall upload more. Flames are welcome, but please be kind. This is my first Fic. /


	2. Zoro's Scheme

**-- Yeah I don't own one piece. I wish I did. But I don't. This is my first fan fiction so a debated over length and worried it to death, I just decided to up load this and throw myself on the reviewers mercy. Please help me! Longer? -gasp- Shorter? Am I doing okay? Help!! ;-; --**

* * *

- Sanji was lying on his back, watching the sky above..._Oh look...another bird...how utterly...forgetable._ The cook was not fairing well. Stuck on a raft with Zoro? If it were Nami, or maybe Robin he could have used the time to 'move in for the kill' as it were. Not that he would. But Zoro!? That'd be like trying to seduce Luffy, strange, uncomfortable for both parties and ridiculus. The sound of Zoro shifting in his sleep would cause Sanji to glance over at the other. Lifting one curiously curled eyebrow the blonde would frown. _What would he do if I?_ Sanji would shake his head rapidly from side to side._ I refuse to picture that!_ Well actually he could picture that. Easily. The slide of muscles under tanned skin, the sheen of sweat. The softly whispered words... "No!"

Zoro would wake up grumpily at the unintentional denial forced out by Sanji's conciousness.

" Oi, 'No' what?"

Zoro would lean up on one elbow turning his head to glare at the one who had woken him from his slumber. Sanji meanwhile was trying not to open and close his mouth like a fish. Zoro had been sleeping shirtless on their little raft, so when he sat up like that all of Sanji's hard won self control, went bye-bye faster than Luffy's breakfast. The sight of the abs of Zoro was almost throwing poor Sanji into seizures of vivid fantasies.

Zoro on the other hand was confused. Why was the cook blushing like he'd walked in on Nami naked? Zoro would grunt and stand up to stretch, unknowlingly sending poor Sanji into convulsions. The loud complaints of his stomach reminded him of why he had even bothered to move in the first place. "Oi, Cook...Anyway you can cook something I catch?"

"Eh?!" A startled and blushing Sanji snapped his head up, pulled from his mental fantasies.

Zoro would lift one eyebrow and repeat slowly, " Can you make anything to eat. From the things I catch..."

Sanji would regroup, his misplaced lust forgotten, at the swordman's condescending tone. " Sure Merimo, I'll just pull fire out of my ass shall I?" His words soaked in sarcasm.

Zoro would grimace, " Noooo I was thinking maybe some sushi? After all, We're sure to hit an island soon, It'll tide us over 'til then." Sanji was a bit apprehensive about this soon-to-be-appearing island...yet. He'd go along with it. " Eh...I suppose I could..." As if the matter was now settled Zoro would grin and dive into the water. Sanji would stare after before recollecting his thoughts, " Don't loose the raft you bastard, I won't look for you!" Sanji would turn away before glancing back at the water's surface to bellow, " No whales either! "

"Pft..." Sanji would pull a pack of cigerettes from his shirt pocket glaring down at the empty pack as if it had become empty from spite alone.

"Figures..."

Sanji would setlle down on the raft to await Zoro's return, his long lethal legs crossed infront of him. The cook would let gravity take him, laying back on the raft with his arms pillowed underneath his head. _This is just my lucky day. I seriously need to get laid. Man or woman, hell...few more days and I'd have started moving in on Chopper._

Blackleg Sanji was bi, a fact that would have frightened some of his crew mates, shocked some of them and roused the interest of someone he wouldn't have expected. Sure, Sanji flirted with all the pretty girls and would have hit on a few of the guys more openly but that would have likely caused more problems then the small chance of scoring would have merited. So, he stuck to the girls openly. Only two of the crew had guessed that he swung both ways. One was Robin who had picked up on it immediately. The other in a surprising burst of insight was Luffy. Yes Luffy. The captain who hadn't meantioned anything because he in his innocent way believe that nothing was wrong with it. If another crew member happened to mention the fact Luffy would stare and blink before answering, "Yeah...so...?"

--On the other hand there was a crew member that might have benefitted from the knowledge that Sanji would be open to other men.--

Roronoa Zoro came up for air, his head breaking the surface of the water like a bullet. The attractive green haired man would glance around briefly and then after spotting the raft, swim toward it with firm sure strokes. Zoro would pull himself up onto the raft and glance down with a frown. _Oh, sure. I come back and he's asleep._ Zoro didn't have a fondness for anyone waking another from a nap and so decided to let the smaller man sleep. Setting his catch down Zoro decided that a nap was in order for himself also. With his usual characteristic lazy attitude he would stretch himself out beside the blonde cook and shut his eyes, already drifting off to sleep. Zoro was just on the edge of conciousness, his mind wrapped in dreams when he heard a sleep muffled sigh and a warm arm wrapped around his waist. The arm was soon followed by a surprisingly cold nose snuggled into the curve of his neck. " Ummm...Sanji?"

Opening his eyes Zoro would glance over at his nakama to find the man still asleep. _Should I move him...Should I move?_ Just as he was debating, the hand that Sanji hand wrapped around his waist moved south. Uncomfortably south. Sanji's hand now rested in the space between Zoro's hip bone and crotch, causing poor Zoro problems. While trying to squirm away the swordsman disturbed Sanji, causing him to unconciously move closer... _The man is a sleep rapist!!_ " Mhmm...Zoro..." The man beside him whispered sending Zoro himself into convulsions. Again he would glance over to see that Sanji was still soundly sleeping._ Sanji is...dreaming about me?_ Just then the cooks thumb absently caressed Zoro, _He's dreaming about me like this!? Wait...Sanji's gay? Does he know that I'm? No! I'm sure his perverted ass would've said something. So he doesn't know..._

Somewhere in Zoro's mind a wicked lightbulb clicked on. _This is going to be fun. Here I thought this was going to be boring..._


End file.
